The Lost Marauders
by beautyorbeasts
Summary: What if there were six Marauders? What if those other two went missing in 5Th year, were found by Harry in his 2Nd, but hadn't aged? There names are Sora Purevamer and Will Alont, they're the mystery pranksters of Hogwarts, and of course the Marauders want to know who they are. But when they do, they find out a bit more: A secret about Sora that only her family and Will knows.
1. Sora L Purevamer

Name: Sora Luna Purevamer (pure-vam-er).

Appearance: Brown hair to just above the middle of her back, usually in a low ponytail, eyes are as blue as the clear sky, has a noticeable scratch that's a scar from her left ear to her chin, light skin.

Blood-status: 4/8 witch, 2/8 muggle, so half-blood? (you) but that only adds up to 6/8..

Animagus: You'll find out later (;

Favorite colors: blue, brown and gray, but likes most colors.  
Least favorite colors: pink, hot pink, any kind of pink, lime green, you'll never see her with those colors on.

age: 11, course she's 11 she's going to Hogwarts.  
Birth day: January 20Th (after Will).

Bio: ''Um.. Hi, I'm Sora, you can say i don't trust people easily, the only person i really trust is Will at the moment, he's like a brother. But I'm loyal, shy when have a lot of attention on, can be brave, sly, cunning, and kind, but i'll help anyone if i think they need it. I like pranking, my Mom is dead, i have a secret that you'll find out later, wonder how i got my scar? not telling'. I got a Hogwarts letter and so did Will, i thought i would, cause my parents were both half-blood, I'm an unlisted animagus and so is Will, me and him were born animagus, cool. Now i better get to bed, tomorrow i'm going to Diagon Alley with Will, then four days after that we're going to Hogwarts.''.. And there's Sora for you :).


	2. Will C Alont

Name: William (preferably Will) Connor Alont (Al-aunt).

Appearance: light brown hair (you know James' hair? something like that, but not messy), eyes are blue-ish gray, light skin.

Blood-status: Unknown, presumed half-blood at the moment.

Animagus: Not telling' ;D.

Favorite colors: red, brown, grey, and some others.  
Least favorite colors: hot pink, pink, any kind of pink, purple, NEVER, even when the worlds gone mad, will you see him in those colors.

age: 11, well duh.  
B-day: December 26Th (before Sora).

Bio: ''My names Will, I'm good at keeping secrets and easy to trust, I'm kind, brave, cunning, loyal, daring, i like pranking, i'v known Sora since we were eight, my parents died when i was little. I was surprised when i got a Hogwarts letter, so was Sora, since i never knew my parents and don't have any relatives i don't know if they were wizards, Sora told me wizards were real, tho she wasn't supposed to cause back then they thought i was a muggle, but then i got my letter. I'm a unlisted animagus, Soras a animagus to, I'm not telling you what tho, Soras like a sister, we're gonna go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, that's all!'' there's Will.. NOW HERE'S THE STORY! :D.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd P.O.V~

Sora woke up tothe sun inhere eyes, she sat up in her green sheetedbed and stretched, then she remembered what today was, she jumped out of bed quietly, looked over to the blue sheeted bed across the room, shesmirked.There sleeping in the bed was Will, she crept over to her dresser and put on her golden snitch necklace her mom gave her, then pulled out some jeans and a dark blue T-shirt from her drawerand went to get changed.

When she came back Will was still sleeping, so she crept over to her trunk and opened it,pullingout a plain stick with pealing bark,from an area full of what looked like pranking supply's. Then went to Will's bed and poked him a few times gently,he mumbled something then rolled over.

She quickly got a muggle rubber snake out of the prank stuff area and put it on Will gently as to not wake him, then she touched the stick to him and moved it around. "Will there's a snake on you!! get up its gonna bite you!!" She yelled, Will shot up and looked around while Sora quickly hid the stick,when he saw the snake his eyes widened to as big as golf balls and he shot out of bed, well more like fell out of.

He dashed to the other side of the room, then he looked back and saw Sora snickering, "Ishould have known, you did this on your birthday." he said, "yeah, and it was a lot funnier that time 'cause you screamed like a girl." Sora replied. "You get ready and i'll meet you down at the fireplace." Sora said as she started to go, "OK" Will grumbles, then his eyes lit up as he remembered what today was "OK!" he said more enthusiastically.

When Will came down in jeans and a dark green T-shirt, he found two pieces of toast with butter and jelly waiting for him, while Sora was starting to eat her second piece.When Sora was half done with her toast, she saw that Will was half done with his second piece already, "jeez Will, slow down a bit?" she said after swallowing a bite.

"Muff a mwenna gef fo feagin onney." Will said, "what? Swallow your food first Will." Sora said.Will swallowed, "Isaid 'but Iwanna get to Diagon Alley'.". "Well then lets go" Sora said as she finishes her toast, just then Sora's dad came in where they were sitting at the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said, Soras dad has brown hair and brown eyes, he's a pretty relaxed guy,"We're gonna go to Diagon Alley to get the rest of the things we need." Will said, "oh yeah, you guys be careful, do you need any money?" he asked, "we will, yeah, do you have, umm, something like 100 gallions?" Sora asks, stopping for a second to think how much they would probably need.

"Yep, i got a pouch of about that much ready beforehand." Sora's dad said, "thank's dad" she said taking the pouch from his hands."Oh, and if you have any extra change, you can use some of it to get something,just be back before its dark" he said. "Thanks, we will" Will said, and with that they went into the living room, grabbed some floo powder, said one more good bye and went off to Diagon Alley.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I know it's short and it's crap but I had it in my files for ages and I'm publishing everything now and later I'm probably rewriting it._**

 ** _Love you all_**


End file.
